


Onesie Science

by Rozilla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Astrophysics, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Lazy Jane, Onesies, Protective Darcy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy fears the worse when she sees Jane curled up on the sofa in a onesie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onesie Science

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling ill so I wanted to write fluff!

Darcy's heart sank at the sight that greeted her.

'He's gone again isn't he?' She hung up her coat and bag.

Jane was on the sofa, wrapped in a duvet, laptop on her lap and- oh God- wearing her galaxy onesie.

'Yeah, official Avengers business,' Jane waved in acknowledgement and helped herself to a carrot from a bag down by her side, dipping it in hummus before eating it- all without looking up from her laptop 'he's gonna call when he's on his way back, so I thought I'd get some work done.'

'At least you're eating healthily,' Darcy sighed.

'Why wouldn't I be?' Jane asked, sitting up a little.

'Because, Boss Lady, last time I caught you like this, Space Fabio had gone AWOL again.'

'I'll have you know Darcy,' Jane stretched and looked indignant 'I have been working _all_ morning; I've proof-read three First Year physics papers, written my weekly column for the Scientific American website, as well as a small piece for the Culver Alumni Newsletter _and_ started my blog.'

Darcy whistled 'Wow, you're pretty productive when you're not distracted by your super hot boyfriend.'

'I was productive when Thor was here!' Jane sounded pretty hurt.

'Yeah and really loud about it to.'

Jane blushed 'I meant I not only found a way of properly analysing the particle density around the Convergence site in Greenwich  _and_ wrote up a report on it for SHIELD, but I also de-bugged my new software program for collating astronomical data, completed my equations from our little jolly to Galloway Forest park-'

'In between banging a god-like alien. I am never sharing a camp-site with you and Thor ever again by the way, you two scared the wildlife.'

'You're disgusting,' Jane went back to typing. 

'You're living the nerd dream!' Darcy went to make coffee, her favourite intern duty 'Onsie science by day, mind-blowing alien sex at night.'

'What is with you and my sex life!' Jane shuddered 'You're worse than TMZ- they keep emailing me about it to and the speculation is just... urgh! So glad I'm not on Twitter any more.'

'I was just worried about you- I'm just so relieved I have to make fun of you, that's all. I really didn't want to have to try and cheer you up. You were bad enough when you  _weren't_ having almighty sexy times with him.'

'Well...' Jane set aside her laptop and stood up, dislodging the duvet 'I am fine so... thank you.'

'Glad to hear it!'

Jane stood on her tippy toes and stretched 'I need to shower though.'

'Oh boy,  _yes_ ,' Darcy winced 'you smell like one giant underarm.'

'Gross!' 

Jane strode over to the bathroom as Darcy started on lunch. As she heard the sound of water running, she gave a huge sigh of relief.

_She's okay_ , she thought, surprised she was crying a little  _I don't want to have to see her like that ever EVER again._

 


End file.
